Petra Ral at the Comic-Con
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: After the comic-con, Levi and Petra went on a date. (Rivetra fluff.)
1. Birthday Surprise!

**PETRA RAL at the Comic-Con**

* * *

"Hello, everyone! Good morning and welcome to the Sydney Convention Centre!" Nickster greeted the crowd, loud cheering and applause can be heard from the audience. Everyone is excited to see their idol. "Are you all excited to see her?"

**"****Yeeeeaaahhh!"** The crowd shouted as they shook the venue with excitement.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen! She is a member of the Survey Corps, and she is a member of Levi's Special Operations Squad, a great soldier, Petra Ral!"

Loud applause and cheering was heard as the young woman herself emerged from the curtains behind the stage and waved onto the cheering fans. Nickster smiled and applauded. "Hello, Petra! Nice to have you here today!"

"Oh, I'm so happy to be here!" Petra said. Looking at the crowd, she added, "Good morning all, it's a pleasure to meet you! She stands up, bows down and continues, "**As you know I am Petra Ral from the Survey Corps I pledge my allegiance to humanity's survival!"** She stood up straight and saluted the crowd with a smile, in return more cheers are heard.

"So, Petra," Nickster began to ask as she went back to take her seat. "**How is your life as a member of the Survey Corps? Always titans or you get to hang out and have fun sometimes?"**

**"****Well, "It's mostly titans and cleaning, but occasionally we get to relax, I tend to spend my break time reading, but occasionally I am privileged to speak casually with Heichou."** Mentioning her leader's name, she blushed and smiled slightly.

**"****What are your thoughts on Eren as a Titan?"**

"About Eren…" Petra thought for a moment. **"At first I thought it was unnatural and dangerous, but Eren has shown dedication. And I have faith that with his titan power, humanity has a chance".** Petra said those words with courage and determination and awed the crowd.

And Nickster spoke again, "**Your dad must be very proud of you. He's actually here, watching you!"** Nickster pointed to Petra her father, who was sitting at the front row of the crowd. He stood up, smiled and waved at her.

**"****Oh my god, Daddy!" **Petra's eyes became teary as she saw her dad. She waved back at him and said, "**He is a great father and I am honored to be his daughter."**

"Awww, that is so nice!" Nickster exclaimed. "And now, the moment the fans have been waiting for: their time to ask their idol some questions! All right, we have our first fan here!"

_"OMG Petra Ral your hair is amazing! My name is Ilana and I would like to ask about the 3DMG, is it heavy?"_

**"Oh why thank you!" **Petra smiled, then continued speaking,**"The gear roughly weighs 5 kg, so no it's not too heavy. Besides, soldiers have trained to carry weights heavier than their own! We can withstand some metal at our hips."** Petra chuckled quietly.

_"__Hello, Miss Petra! My name is Eric. So what do you think of Heichou? He personally made you a part of his squad, and that must be an honor!"_

**"Oh, it is a great honor!"** Petra places her hand in her heart, doing the salute once more. **"I promise to dedicate my life for humanity's sake and serve Heichou well."**

_"__Hello, my name is Andrew, and I heard some news that someone has seen you and Heichou at the local cafe, any comments on that?"_

Petra's cheeks turn rosy red.** "****Oh…" **she chuckled.** "****Ummm…" **Petra said in a squeaky voice.** "****I have no comments on that one."**

_"__Hi, Ms Petra, I was wondering why Eld, Gunther and Oluo can't attend the con today. Are they out fighting titans?"_

**"Yes, they are out doing their duty towards humanity and fighting the titans, I wish them luck on their endeavours."**

_"My son and daughter want to join the trainee squad and become soldiers. What advice can you give for them?"_

Petra, being an experienced soldier, took a few moments to think for anything she could share to aspring soldiers. "**It's a dangerous world out there, be prepared for death (and cleaning)!"** Petra chuckled, so did the crowd. **"But if you are that determined to overcome and beat the titans, then join! The worst you could do is become a snack!"**

The crowd laughed a bit as Petra smiled. Unfortunately, they had run out of time. "Well ladies and gentlemen, that's all the time have for Ms Petra Ral's panel! **She'll be at the Attack on Titan booth to sign autographs! And at 1pm, she'll be taking photos with you!"**

As Petra stood up, Nickster announced, "**Let's give it up for Survey Corps soldier and member of Levi's Special Operations Squad, Petra Ral!"** Petra smiled and waved as the crowd cheered and clapped their hands.

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ms Petra Ral will now be signing autographs at the SnK booth!" The announcer said. Almost every fan went to line up for autographs. As Petra was about to sign a girl's poster of her and Levi, she felt a hand holding hers. She turned her head and saw Heichou! Levi moved their hands together and signed the poster with the words, "To Sienna, love Levi and Petra 3"

"Oh!..." Petra blushed intensely and smiled "L-l-levi sama!" Petra looked back at the poster to avoid his eyes. "I didn't know you were coming, sir."

Levi smiled back and said, "I finished early from my duty, and Nickster invited me at the last minute to join you here."

"Oh, ah, well... excellent then!" She looked back at him. "I'm glad you could make it! Are Olou and the rest here as well?"

"Ummm… they couldn't make it." Levi answered. "They are busy doing something."

"Oh alright then I guess it'll be just you and me then." Petra smiled, then Levi smiled back at her.

"Attention!" The announcer exclaimed, startling everyone. "As we all know, Petra Ral is here today with us, and there is another thing that makes this day special! Heichou Levi, would you please assist Petra out the booth?"

"Come with me, Petra." Levi held Petra's hands and they both left the booth. "O-ok, Heichou," Petra said.

Suddenly, from the ceiling, using their 3D Maneuver Gear, Eld, Oluo and Gunther descended down and surprised Petra. Eld is holding balloons, Gunther is holding a gift, and Oluo is holding the cake. And from the entrance of the convention centre, the entire Survey Corps entered: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, Hanji, and the others!

"Whaaaa? What-what is this?" Petra was surprised. "What's with the cake?"

"Did you forget your birthday, Petra?" Levi asked.

Petra did realize, that today was her birthday! "Oh I did! Oh my god, thank you guys, you really didn't have to!" She smiled. Everyone at the con applauded and cheered for the birthday girl. "Well, don't leave us hanging!" Oluo joked, to which some people chuckled.

Levi slowly pulls a bouquet of red roses from his back, turns to Petra and gives it to her. When she saw them, she blushed even rosier. "Levi-sama? F-For me?" She holds the bouquet and pecks Levi on the cheek.

"Thank you so much! And sorry for my inappropriate behavior, it will not happen again." Petra said.

"Hey, it's your birthday, you can do whatever you want." Levi chuckled. "And after this convention," Levi held her hand and asked, **"Can we go on a date?"**

Petra's chees turned rosy red again. "L-l-levi sama! You with me, me with you? Us together? I will be honored!"

Levi and Petra stared at each other for a while, only to be interrupted. "Ummm… Levi and Petra?" Nickster said and pointed the very long - and still building up - lines. "Your fans are waiting!"

"Oh ah, yes sorry!" Petra bowed down. "Sorry for keeping everyone waiting!" Petra pulled Levi into the booth, where they began to sign their fans' posters and souvenirs.

* * *

_**I AM THE PHANTOM X**_  
_**#059**_

Hello everyone! Here is another Petra Ral fanfic! Or should I say... Rivetra fanfic! WOW, this is wonderful, because this fanfic is a roleplaying game I had with my friend and a Petra Ral cosplayer, envy-bunny! Yes, this is a collaboration! We got so carried away, we're able to write this fanfic! Haha!

So yes, I hope you all like it! I want to do more of this! Envy-bunny, should we make a Chapter 2? LOL!

See ya all soon! ~ Phantom X out B-)


	2. The Date after the Comic-Con

**Levi and Petra's Date after the Comic-con**

_- Part 2 of Petra Ral at the Comic Con -_

* * *

The night has arrived. People began to leave the convention center and the booths began closing. Yes, for some people it is the end of their day, but not for Heichou Levi. He asked Petra on a date, for it is the young woman's birthday.

Heichou had planned his surprise for Petra before the con, reservations at their favorite restaurant, the surprise at the convention, all of these, to show his love for the amazing soldier he had loved for so long.

They arrived at a very elegant restaurant. "Welcome, Mr. Ackerman!", he host said. They were escorted to their table, which was adorned with candles and flowers. Levi pulled the chair and offered it to his girl. "Oh, thank you!" Petra smiled. Levi went to his seat as well.

The host came back, carrying a bottle of champagne and said, "This is a gift from us." He poured the crystal clear liquid on Heichou and Levi's wine glasses. They took and clinked their glasses. Taking a sip, Levi sighed in delight. "Aaahhh… this is amazing!" Petra savored the sweet champagne flowing into her mouth. "Mmmmm… it is sweet."

The waiter arrived. "Welcome, dear guests! Would you like a menu or will you have the chef's special?"

"Hmmm…" Levi looked at his girl. "What do you think? For me, chef's special sounds lovely."

Petra smiled and said, "Ummm… yeah, it does sound lovely! I'll have it, then."

"I'll have it too, please!" Levi smiled. "And can we have some more of this?" Levi asked, of the champagne they enjoyed.

"Of course, sir!" The waiter disappeared from their sight, and they both stared and smiled at one another.

"So, Petra," Levi asked, "Did you have fun at the convention today? You didn't know that I was at the crowd at your panel! You did made all your fans happy!"

"Oh… were you?" Petra said. "I didn't know. And I didn't know that I have lots of fans."

"And do you remember the small box I gave you this afternoon?"

"Yes, Levi." She answered; pulling out the small blue box the Heichou gave her.

"Open it." Levi said. Petra untied the ribbon and opened the small box and found a shining piece of jewelry inside. "So… what do you think?" He asked.

Petra was speechless and stared at the magnificent golden pendant of the symbol of the Survey Corps. The wings are adorned with white and blue gems, and the entire design is hanging on a silver necklace. "Oh… wow! This is beautiful!" A teary-eyed Petra said.

"Here." Heichou stood up and went to Petra, took the necklace from the box, and slowly placed it on Petra's neck, locking the necklace on her back. Petra saw the pendant shining and held it gently. He whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Oh, I loved it!" She said back. Levi went back to his seat as the waiter reappeared, carrying the food. "Thank you very much for waiting, dear friends! The couple smiled back. "For the lovely lady," the waiter said as he placed the dish in front of them, "and for the handsome gentleman." He took the bottle of champagne from the tray and poured some onto their wine glasses. "Bon appetite!" he announced, leaving.

"Mmmmm…. This smells nice!" Levi smiled as they both took the first bite at the same time.

"Oh my god," Petra exclaimed, "I'm in heaven! This is delicious! Though he didn't say a word, Levi enjoyed the taste of the dish, evident by the satisfaction read from his face.

"So, ummm…." Petra said, "Thank you for taking me out tonight! I'm having a great night with you!" She blushed lightly as she averted her eyes from him and played with the food.

"My pleasure, Petra-san!" Levi replied back as he took his wine glass and took a sip of the sweet liquor. "It's your birthday, you deserve something. Plus, it's nice to take a break once in a while from our nastily exhausting work."

Petra began to breathe heavily. "No, I mean, I really appreciate it, Heichou. I really admire you..."

Hearing those words rendered Heichou speechless. "Oh... Ummm... " His face turned pink whilst the sweet sound of a violin played from somewhere near them.

"Um! I mean... it's just that I..." Petra can't make up her words easily. She didn't quite expect the heichou's reactions. "It's just that Heichou is so strong and he kills all the titans and... Ummm… Oh, I'm sorry I don't know what I'm saying."

Petra was about to freak out until when Levi held her hands and she calmed down. "I know what you mean, Petra-san." Levi smiled and breathed deeply before he spoke. "You're beautiful, you know? I mean, you're awesome because you have that beauty and yet you amaze me by your dedication to eliminate titans and..."

"What I'm trying to say is... **I'm in love with you, Petra.**"

Petra turned full red and was rendered speechless and surprised. "L-Levi sama? I-I..." With all those emptions overflowing, she exclaimed,

**"****I LOVE YOU TOO, LEVI-SAMA!"**

She shut her eyes tightly and he was getting redder. Levi then said, "You're one amazing girl, Petra. And you inspire me every day." Petra was smiling in tears and suddenly, they decided to leave and have a walk. The host then approaches them and said, "No need to pull out your wallet, Mr. Ackerman. The date has been paid by your team."

"Hm?" Levi wondered. The host pulls out a card and gives it to Levi. The card reads,

_"Levi. Didn't know that you were dating Petra! Well, you two lovebirds have fun! As a token of my appreciation I'll take care of everything. Yours truly, Erwin Smith."_

After their wonderful dinner, they decided to take a walk in the nearby park. Although it was nighttime, the park was brightly lit with lanterns. Levi and Petra stopped by a nearby pear tree. "Levi-sama, thank you, this night has been amazing." She stared into the Heichou's eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad that you had fun today." The Heichou replied back at her, stared at her light golden brown eyes. **"I love you, Petra Ral."**

**"I love you too, Levi-sama."** They looked into each other, and slowly their faces went closer. The next thing was the greatest feeling for both of them. Their lips met, and their love for each other intensified. No one ever thought that inside the greatest soldier of mankind is a heart that has expressed love for his fellow soldier.

They remained in this sweet tender kiss for a minute, and slowly pulled out for air, smiling afterwards. Levi, with all his might, carried Petra like a bride. Petra hugged him as they slowly turned around in a dancing motion.

_"__I love you, Petra Ral…"_

_"__I love you, Petra Ral…"_

* * *

_"__I love you, Petra Ral…"_

Levi woke up, still feeling tired. He heard footsteps outside his room, and suddenly Petra enters. "Heichou, it's time to wake up!" Petra smiled. "I had a great time yesterday," she whispered.

Hearing those words, Levi realized, that his dream was the events of yesterday. "Hmmm…" He moaned, "Oh yeah, I now have a girlfriend!" Smug was all over his face. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to Petra, who was at the other side of the room, hugged her, and kissed her in the cheek.

"L-Levi-sama!" Petra exclaimed. "Olou and Gunter are outside!"

"Ah, who cares?" Levi said. "I have a girlfriend and they don't." Levi began to tickle her, the girl started to giggle. "Levi-sama, stop it" Petra couldn't stop giggling.

"Oooh." Levi said with an evil look in his eyes. "I think I finally found your weakness then." He began to tickle her again, even more this time. Petra giggled and wriggled around.

"Levi-sama! This is war then!" She retaliated and when she found a perfect chance, she began to tickle him, first on the tummy, then changing locations. "Hmmm... I don't think you can ever find my weak s-" Petra finally found Heichou's weak spot - his neck. "Sh-h-hhahaha!" Levi fell down at the floor, giggling. "Hahaha, stop it, Petra!"

"Ha-ha! I finally got you- whoa!" Levi got hold of Petra's hand and she fell on top of him. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Petra smiled and her hand was in his hair. "Oh, Levi."

Levi smiled, and they kissed. And they pulled out for air. Petra giggled and stroked the corporal's face. Suddenly, Hange and Oluo enter the room.

"Ummm... oh..." Levi and Petra quickly stood up and looked awkwardly to them. "I think we'll come back when you're both done!" Hanji smiled, then she and Oluo left.

*Levi chuckled. "Hm. Do they even know?"

Petra turned pink. "Oh, um...I d-don't care! So long as I'm with Heichou!" She smiled. Heichou smiled back and said, "**And you'll be my forever girl."**

Petra smiled and kissed him in the cheek. "Thank you, Levi."

And since that moment, they stood side by side to kill titans and express their ultimate love for one another.

THE END :)

* * *

**(Phantom X, #060)** Hello! I hope you liked the first chapter! It was so good that me and my friend envy-bunny wrote another chapter! *fanboy and fangirl mode activated!* So I hope you enjoy this too! ^_^

Once again, it was fun writing this with a Petra Ral cosplayer. Should we write another one? LOL

Anyway, envy-bunny hopes you enjoy it! So I guess that's all! PX out :)


End file.
